1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mud pulse telemetry. More particularly, relating to mud pulse apparatus having an uncompensated pulser and method of operating the apparatus in conjunction with standard drilling operation procedures, such as connection pipe sections to a drill string.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mud pulse telemetry systems are known in the art of drilling bore holes. The systems transmitting measured down hole parameter information to the surface through coded pressure pulses. The systems are used to transmit down hole information useful to the operation of drilling the bore hole and information pertaining to the formation through which the bore hole is being drilled. Examples of mud pulse telemetry system are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,845,563; 5,774,420; 6,714,138; and 4,914,637, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference